Luna Lovegood's double life
by Unicornsarereal1234
Summary: What happened to Luna Lovegood? Where did she spend her summers? What really happened to her mom? Whats the story? I don't know where I'm going with it yet but let me know what you think. I rated it teen because i don't really know where it will go.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All the character and most of the sinarious in this do not belong to me they are the property of JK Rowling and Rick Richordan. I just love the series and the characters. I hope you all like this, I've been thinking about it for awhile now but this is the first time I am going to share it with anyone and this is my very first fanfiction piece. Please review and be harsh... I want to make it better =D

_**CHAPTER 1. **_

Three days after the final battle of Hogwarts, Luna Lovegood disappeared. Minerva McGonagal had been having a meeting with Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione. Luna suddenly came in, paler than ever, and with the most serious and determined look any of them had ever seen on her face, and announced she was leaving and her duty at Hogwarts was over. Harry had chased her down the hall and asked her why she was leaving, where she intended to go and all four of them begged her to stay. She began to cry, she hugged them all and said 'Good Bye' in a shaky quivery voice then suddenly she was gone, her final words, words she had refused to use for years. Luna had claimed that 'Good Bye' was to final, to official, it meant the end. She never used it, it was always 'see you later' or something along those lines, she constantly reprimanded her friends for using the words and insisted they use a less formal farewell. She had convinced them all that if you know that there is a good chance of ever meeting again no matter how long your apart, good bye was not acceptable. Luna had said 'Good Bye' to her friends she knew she was not coming back, she had never intended it but it took her friends a month to piece it all together.

It has been two years since then. She has been missed dearly, and Hogwarts has just not been the same without her 'imagination.' However it was useless. When her friends Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione, went looking for her, it was as if she never existed. Her house was deserted of all life. Her garden was completely bare. Her records at Hogwarts had vanished. She had never finished her education at Hogwarts. She never even enrolled again. Now the only people that still even remembered Luna were those who knew her best.

McGonagal always seemed to grow thoughtful and sad whenever she was brought up. The friends would reminisce about her but there were no letters, nothing. McGonagal, occasionally would drop mysterious, interesting bits of information about Luna though, that would send Hermione on a desperate, useless search to find her. Harry would always end these searches, usually by saying something along the lines of,

"_Luna is a free spirit, she is __tough__, creat__ive__, and more thoughtful than you think...she has away of turning up when we need her most for anything and then __disappears__ into seclusion again. Luna loves us, but if we can't find Luna...she simply either doesn't want to be found or..." _that's when the room would go silent and the conversation ceased to exist.

On occasion they had would reminisce and McGonagal had said a comment to them about how it seemed whenever Dumbledore was not with Harry or fighting Voldemort he had been with Luna. Or how she had seen Luna and Snape on most nights sitting in Hagrid's garden in deep conversation, or how Luna was such a bright girl, but very strong with her beliefs, she refused to write about anything realalistic, that's what caused her to get B's and C's on essays, how Dumbledore brought her in for IQ test periodically because she had gotten excellent on every single one of her O.W.L.S even though she did not do as well in class. Better than Hermione actually. Luna had had a perfect score. And most peculiar was how hard and tragic her life must be. All these things that Luna had never mentioned seemed peculiar to the friends, when they tried to push for more answers though, McGonagal cleverly changed the subject.

That May when McGonagal sent them a letter requesting them to come to a special training program for only the best wizards, how could they have refused. They were all quiet famous now and any chance to get to relax and practice together like in the DA was welcomed. The four missed just practicing and hanging out. They were all too focused on their futures. They answered McGonagal with a yes, and June first they were back at their beloved Hogwarts. McGonagal met with them in her office, the office once belonging to Albus Dumbeldore and Severus Snape.

McGonagal welcomed them and began explaining the program.

"The program is only for the best, it is experimental because of its difficulty. However you four are the best, and the brightest. I think it would be...very informative...and uh...helpful in many ways to you all. The program is in _Long Island New Yo__rk_, it is about physical and mental strength. It is about strategy, intellect, and the arts. All the things important to those aspiring to become a wizards like Albus Dumbeldore. You would be our test subjects to see if the program would be sufficient for orars or honor students. Will you except?"

Ron immediately responded yes, his first aspiration was still to become a great orar. Harry and Ginny responded soon after, then after much thought replied yes. McGonagal smiled and enthusiastically said, "OH! We so hoped you would say yes! I think this will be a very eye opening experience for you, and provide _real _closure" This brought much confusion to the four, who was _we? _but they shook it off and began to get excited for their summer trip together.

Back at the mansion the four shared in a wizard community in London they all began to pack. As Harry packed he came across some photos. He smiled and felt a tear slip down his face. He called the others in and they sat down on his bed. There was one of them all at the end of every year at Hogwarts, all the best times, there was one of the complete original Dumbeldore Army, then another tear went down his face, the last photo from Hogwarts had been taken the morning after the final battle of Hogwarts. All of them looked disheveled and a mess but they were happier than they all had been in a long time. They were facing Hagrid's hut, with Gryffindor tower shining above their heads, a few branches of the whomping willow tree were in view and the morning was crisp, and had an aura of hope around it. The kids in the photo were the four of them and Luna. Luna all scratched up and a mess, but still with a careless smile on her face, and her eyes looking from the camera to the sky and back to her friends, full of hope dancing in the morning light. They had not realized what Luna's absents had meant till now. An end of an era, and in away another loss. Their was no major goal now. Now they just all had to live, and Luna being gone was the first piece of their optimistic, organized plan coming to an end. That's when Hermione noticed something else about Luna in the photo, when she looked at the sky her expression changed suddenly, to a look of sadness defeat, worry, longing. It looked like she was waiting for something, bad news that could not be stopped. It was as if her face actually changed, but for just a moment, and then was back to normal, well whatever was normal for Luna.

Right then the clock chimed three and that meant ten minutes till the portkey left for their destination. They all rushed to finish packing, and grabbed the portkey, Harry hastily grabbed the photos and grabbed on just as the portkey took off. When they landed they were in a large green field with a giant hill at one end, and on that hill lived a mysterious, _giant white pine tree._

_CHAPTER 2._

The friends climbed up the hill with their bags, and much grumbling. They looked out to see what was over the hill and were disappointed. There was nothing there. Out of breath and disappointed Ron threw down his things.

"Bloody Brilliant! We have no clue where we are, and I am getting hungry!" Hermione, Harry and Ginny all rolled their eyes.

"RON!" Hermione exclaimed as Ginny hit him in the back of the head, "can you please focus! McGonagal said this meeting was very important for us, we have to figure out where this person we are supposed to meet is."

"Oh of course! Out of school two full years and still concerned about following all the rules come on Hermione!" Ron yelled.

"What is that supposed to mean Ronald Wesley?" Hermione retorted and they began to have a heated argument. After about three minutes Harry and Ginny were fed up and Ginny jumped in.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING! ISWEAR YOUR WORSE THAN FIVE YEAR OLDS! I mean do you see me and Harry flipping out over this, we just need to stay calm…this is just like when…."

"SHHH!" Harry said

They all stared at him and began to whisper.

Ginny: "Did he just shh me!"

Hermione: "Oh I think he just shh-ed you!"

Ron: "Hey whats with shhing my sister Harry come on…"

Harry: "SHHHHHHH!"

Harry pulled out his wand. Suddenly there was a great wave a tension over the group as they all drew their wands and the arguments were forgotten.

"Harry," Ginny said, "what is it, what's wrong?"

"It's just that I hear something as if the pine tree's _breathing_ or as if there is something _off _about it, it feels like the Forbidden Forest, just _off_ like there is something wrong or dangerous about it."

"I think we should go." Hermione said

"Yeah," Ron replied and they all began to put away their wands when there was a sudden rush of fangs. Harry pulled Ron out of the way and dodged, Ginny jumped and the friends were back to back with a hundred headed dragon facing them, the dragon was about to strike again when a soldier appeared and yelled to the dragon in a language none of them could decipher and the dragon slithered away. The friends were about to thank this stranger when he suddenly pointed his spear at them and ten more soldiers appeared fully armed. They began to fight.

As the friends dueled they took down one soldier after another with various jinxes. Soon there were about four left including the one on the hill. The soldier on the hill then joined in and the battle took a turn for the worst this soldier was obviously the best in the bunch, and no matter what jinxes they used he kept coming. The friends were tried and did not know how much longer they could hold up, then they heard and warm, airy, familiar, giggle.

A dreamy, lighthearted, careless, amused voice said, "Alright Clarisse, this is not Sparta, parties over!" The group then turned to the girl carelessly leaning up against the tree in an orange tank top and ripped blue jean shorts. She was cute, but there was something very familiar about her. The fighters charged her, Harry let out a cry but the girl obviously knew what she was doing because she smirked at the on coming assault.

The mob ran right into the tree and the girl leaped gracefully into the air about twenty feet and did a back flip landing perfectly on the other side and giggling.

"SHOW OFF!" the soldier named Clarisse yelled at her which just made the girl throw her head of perfect long blonde curls back and laugh even harder, "I see you missed my lesson on Hellenistic technique, pity really quite helpful." Clarisse yelled in rage and her mob attacked. The unarmed girl produced a knife. The mob surrounded her and she smiled wickedly, excitement dancing in her gray eyes, her eyes suddenly turned and intense, intimidating stormy grey.

They attacked and she flew, as if on the wind. She disarmed them all in two moves. She head butted one into unconsciousness, another she picked up and threw up against the tree, knocking him unconscious as well. The third rushed at her with full force. He was big, and muscular, she carelessly blocked the blow elbowed him hard in the ribs wrapped him in a head lock and hit his helmet with the butt of her knife. He fell motionless. Clarisse screamed and charged. They fought hard for a good five minutes, it was obvious that this Clarisse outmatched the girl in size and strength; it seemed like the girl was no longer attacking but on complete defense. She suddenly threw her knife in the air and Clarisse laughed. The girl ran slid straight through Clarisse's legs caught the knife in her left hand switched in to her right and in seconds had Clarisse's weapon in her hand and was standing on Clarisse's chest knife and Clarisse's spear pointed at her throat.

Clarisse thrashed back and forth in rage trunning bright red, the blonde girl's hair fell covering her face as she laughed, exposing her _radish earrings._ Ginny nudged Hermione and smiled, "I haven't seen radish earrings in a long time…" her smile vanished and they both began to stare at there rescuer. The girl allowed Clarisse up and they hugged she then started talking to her about the technique and how it could be better next time. She then lectured her about learning to control their anger and focus it, as she talked they saw a suspicious looking _quark screw _attached to her beaded necklace_, _on her ankles there were two tattoos, a _trident submarine_ and two over lapping "_L's"_ they all looked in disbelief at one another. It was impossible, it could not be. Could it? The mob started walking up the hill and she was energetically waving to them and calling out to them in a very familiar excited voice, even if the words were in an impossible language. She then mumbled something under her breath about changing the dragon's attack password. The friends were right behind her now. Harry stepped forward.

"Thank you very much for saving us Madame, we owe you a great deal."

The girl laughed and said, "What, so formal with me, I thought we were old friends." She then turned and they all gasped.

In front of them stood a tan, muscular, healthy, beautiful, yet one and only, _Luna Lovegood!_

"Welcome to Camp Half-blood!" then she flashed a dazzling white smile.

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK =D


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER 3. _

There was a moment of pure shock and utter silence then Luna twirling her hair and staring at the clouds said, "Ron your mouths been open too long drool is coming out." Just as blunt as ever, Hermione broke the silence. "Luna!" she exclaimed "You're here! And you're… different"

"I' am so happy to see you guys!" She exclaimed "I missed you so much!" she then tackled them all in a hug and for a few moments it was as if nothing ever changed. Luna led them over the hill into a camp. At first it seemed completely normal, volleyball court, basketball court, cabins, and a big house that appeared to be where the directors of the camp slept.

As they were walking a centaur galloped up to them. The friends threw their wands knowing how hostile centaurs could be. Luna laughed at the reaction. The centaur grumbled under his breath about stereotypes.

Luna: "This is Chiron. The Camp Activities Director"

Chiron: "Pleased to finally meet you Luna has told us so much about you." Luna nudged him and smiled.

Luna: "Chiron is the closest thing to a grandfather I have ever had. I trust him with my life."

Chiron: "Touching Ms. Lovegood but I think it's time for you to show _our_ new students their quarters and explain how this summer will work. Fair warning _a history_ lesson may be required in time."

Luna: "Of course Chiron I…_completely _understand." They shared a long deep look and for a moment there was something like pity in Chiron's eyes, then he rustled her hair and galloped off.

Luna escorted them around the camp explaining the new arena, the ship yards, the new cabins, and other renovations. She explained how the cabins worked and that your cabin depended on you godly parent. There had been a major war with the _Titian Lord Kronos_. She explained how he rose up and how her and a few friends were the hero's called upon to finish the war.

Luna: "I knew since I was ten that I would eventually have to be the leader of the war, but it still was so sudden. Even though I had been planning it for years I never thought it would come right after the Battle of Hogwarts."

Hermione: "That's why?"

Luna: "Pardon? I was watching this really pretty Pegasus go by…what did you say?

Hermione rolled her eyes but could not help smiling, "Is that why you left and said 'good bye'?

Luna frowned a bit her lip, "Yes, I was not quiet sure that I would be coming back, you see. We lost so many in the war…I just couldn't."

Hermione bit her lip and gave a nervous look to Ginny. Luna's eyes were wet and it seemed like she was holding back a sob.

Luna: "You have to understand…being a demigod…it's complicated and no matter what you do you can't prevent the fate already decided…it's infuriating, and tragic, but there is no changing it and honestly I have the time of my life fighting battles with my friends…it's just the loss." There was a long pause as they moved in silence from the stables toward the amphitheater.

Luna lost someone more than a friend someone in her cabin, someone she could never replace, and in a way it was her fault, but they would not understand, it was too complicated, they would not see the way _he _was a hero, only how he was a _traitor._ She was about to break into hysteria when Ron snapped her back to reality.

Ron: "Well being a auror, I can rightfully say that Luna, your really good. What we saw today on the hill, it was great almost as good as me." They all rolled their eyes. Luna giggled.

Luna: "Wow Ron I always thought you would go out of your Ronbees but I guess I was wrong, strange I am usually never wrong."

Harry: "Ronbees?"

Luna: "Oh yes, haven't you heard around the time Ron started calling me Loony Lovegood, I started calling all cases, of arrogances, and obnoxious comments Ronbees, like rabees only, in this case, you really have to make a fool of your self to get them."

They all broke out into a howl of laughter, except Ron who turned bright red and Luna who looked innocently confused at them all.

Luna: "Anyway I think it is time to show you where you will be staying it is almost dinner time, and you should be settled in before then." None of them had realized how much time had gone by.

Harry: "Luna...where will we be staying?" dearly hoping it would not be in the crowded Hermes Cabin. Luna smiled playfully, her eyes danced with excitement.

Luna: "There is the fun part. You're my guests, my responsibility so you will be staying in my cabin. "

Ginny: "So who is your mother, Luna?" It felt odd to say after believing she was dead for so many years. Luna tossed her head and drew her shoulders back in obvious pride.

Luna: "Cabin 6, _Athena_, head counselor, proclaimed favorite, and designer of Camp Half-blood and Olympus, at your service. "She smiled another dazzling smile, and began a brisk jog toward the cabins.

Luna ran in silence they would not understand, at least not until they heard the _whole _story. The way it really happened, but it had to be soon if she got to them after the rest did they would believe the rumors too and never see the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

_CHAPTER 4. _

The Athena cabin was definitely the most extravagant cabin of them all. It seemed like a normal cabin when you walk in, a simple camp bunk. The Athenian secret was well kept. Luna only brought true friends and 'family' into the 'actual' cabin.

There was a trap door in the Athena cabin , that only opened if you answered a question, like at Ravenclaw tower in Hogwarts, if you were wrong you had to wait for someone else to come answer.

It opened into a spiral stair case leading into an under ground palace. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were awe stricken by this underground phenomenon Luna had built.

Luna: "Impressed?"she asked with a giggle

Ron: "BLOODY HELL LUNA!"

Hermione: "Ron please close your jaw your drooling again…this is a master piece Luna"

Ginny: "Is that ceiling the Sistine Chapel?"

Luna: "Nope it's my cabin's version. It's like the Sistine Chapel but ours tells the stories from ancient time till now, we just add every great accomplishment of the Half-blood world."

Perfect! Luna thought, like ripping off a band aid.

Luna: "Actually feel free to look around if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. I will be right back…I really want a bowl of pudding."

Luna twirled and went skipping toward what looked like a massive kitchen.

They all rolled their eyes only Luna would lose focus like that and need to find pudding. Then the friends went back to the first floor to the start of the massive mural, the first painting was of the birth of the titans, with Hermione interpreting the paintings they set forth.

Luna smiled to herself as she mixed the pudding. She had missed them and did not want to be alone right now anyway. She loved her siblings but it was not the same as having Emily, Clarisse, Eric, Peter around and even with all of them there it still is not the same as having _him_ around like he used to be. Luna sighed; unfortunately, even the _wisest god_ could slip up.

Luna then heard a noise and turned Hermione stood very pale in the door way…

Hermione: "We need to talk."

Luna dried her hands smiled weakly and nodded. They walked into the main room where for now at least the mural ended the last great thing to happen in Camp Half-blood. It was a massive picture of a boy in the middle whose face changed every two minutes, surrounding it the _real _story of New York City was painted.

Hermione: "Luna, what is this? I never remember reading about a battle of New York and your actually in every single one of these paintings in the section."

Luna: "Every one lie down," they all did except Luna, "When the story is told aloud by the person who painted it… it tends to come to life…in a way."

Harry: "Please, Luna, explain."

Luna: "Ok I guess now is as good a time as any. If you have any questions do not hesitate to ask…. How about we start with Once upon a time?"

Suddenly a _mist_ formed and whatever Luna was saying began to show up as something like a video, more vivid then any movie.

Ron: "Bloody Brilliant." Ron said, Ginny nudged him and motioned for him to be quiet.

Luna: "there was a man, this man was brilliant! He could see things no one else could in so many different ways. He was also skilled in the magical arts. One day while he was reading a woman knocked at his door, she was beautiful; all she asked was to stay the night because of a storm outside. At first the man was cautious, but he soon found that she was the most charming, intellectual woman he had ever met. She began helping him with his experiments and writing. Soon he was a very well known genius. He realized one night months later while she was editing a paper of his. That he was in love with her and together they were the best mind the century had ever known. They were married and happy for quiet some time. Over time they had a child they decided to name him…"

Luna's calm steady voice broke…

"_Luke"_

There was a long pause. She seemed to be composing herself then she spoke again.

"The day of his birth he was given a necklace with a quark screw and radish on it. He was then given two blessings from his mother leaving one ankle with a double 'L' tattoo on it and the other a tattoo of a dove flying in to a whirling storm. This troubled the mother for some reason, but quickly everything went back to the way it was and everyone was happy…"

Luna paused a moment watching the mist herself, a small smile on, a tear rolled down her cheek…the friends all glanced at each other. Luna shook her head and continued.

Luna sat thinking this is what she had wanted to tell them the story so that they would understand the true story not the lies. She took a deep breath for her friends the story must be told…so that they don't get fooled into something they don't have to be apart of. She started again.

"Then a few months later another child was born. They gave her radish earrings, a quark screw necklace the blessing of the double 'L' and then a trident strangely showed up on the other one." Soon the boy demonstrated skill with a sword, the girl with a knife and she began to show signs of magical power similar to the father's. Everything was perfect. Then one day the mom saw Luke and the girl playing and started crying. She spoke to no one for days…and then early one morning she woke us up and kissed them good bye one by one…then she started walking down the rode the father and children were crying…even though the children were very young they were intelligent far beyond their years and knew what was happening. At the end of the rode near a gate, she stopped and waved, she called to them, then she was gone. That night the girl lay in bed crying and her brother came in and hugged her. He promised her that he would never leave her, and that they would always be a family, he promised that only death could make them part and that no matter what he would always love her and be there for her. He told her that together they were invincible." Tears rolled down Luna's face.

Hermione's shook her head knowingly, she bit her lip.

Hermione: "Luna, what was this girl's name?"

Luna looked down at the floor a sad smile crossed her lips.

Luna: "Her name? Her name _is_ Luna Lovegood, and as hard as this may be to have to tell, you all need to know the truth."

Luna looked them all in the eyes, but when she spoke she looked directly at Ron.

Luna: "As I said earlier, you have to understand…being a demigod…it's complicated and no matter what you do, you can't prevent the fate already decided…it's infuriating, and tragic, but there is no changing it. Before you start your training you need to hear my story, the real story, the story most people don't know or care enough to tell. You are my friends and I will not allow any of you to become heroes until you understand exactly what your dealing with."

"I hate to get all intense and serious with you guys. Trust me I would rather give up eating pudding, Did I just say that!"

They all couldn't help but smile at how serious Luna was about her pudding, she seemed to think not eating it was a fate worse than death.

Luna couldn't believe she said that and meant it. NOT EAT PUDDING! That's for the Fields of Punishment! Luna let out a sigh. Stupid ADHD she never could focus even when it was important…especially when it was important.

"This is the story of how the most important thing in the world to me, my brother, was taken away from me…and how I had to be the one to finish him."


End file.
